


Needle in a Haystack

by JayJe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJe/pseuds/JayJe
Summary: The temperature in the evenings were dropping - getting crisper. Maggie could close her eyes and inhale the scent of Fall brushing through the leaves falling from the trees and blowing against the ground. Everything smelled intoxicating like a fresh start. The dreary heat from summer was dying and Fall was harvesting.





	Needle in a Haystack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matty_4374](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matty_4374).

> No animals were used for the fluff found in this story.
> 
> Un-Beta'd
> 
> I do not partake in ownership of the characters used in this story. I do not claim ownership to my own insanity.

The temperature in the evenings were dropping - getting crisper. Maggie could close her eyes and inhale the scent of Fall brushing through the leaves falling from the trees and blowing against the ground. Everything smelled intoxicating like a fresh start. The dreary heat from summer was dying and Fall was harvesting. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Maggie dragged behind Alex who was pulling her along. 

“Yes you can.” Alex laughed. “Now come on, it’ll be fun!” 

Alex had shown Maggie the Midvale Harvest Festival flyer that her mother had mailed her. According to Alex, it was a Danvers family tradition to participate in the festival. Maggie could distinctly remember the night that she came home from work and handed Maggie the flyer. Then she proceeded to tell Maggie that her and Kara always returned home to participate and that she felt that Maggie was an important part of her family to return home with her. 

In that moment, Maggie was so overcome with emotion. Not with the gesture but rather the sentiment of being included in Alex’s family. They hadn’t been dating for too long, but already Maggie felt Alex tugging on strings of her heart that had never been pulled before. 

So now here they are, walking hand in hand through Midvales’ Harvest Festival. Currently, Alex had just convinced Maggie to get their faces painted so that they could wear the paint for the rest of the evening. 

When they stopped next to the stall, they each looked at the options painted on a wooden board to pick from. Alex had decided that she wanted to have her face painted like a tiger. Then she told Maggie to pick another animal so that Maggie could be Alex’s prey - an innuendo that was not lost on Maggie. 

So that’s how they ended up walking with painted masks of a tiger and a hawk around the festival. 

“So,” Maggie began, “you come here every year, what are the best things to do?” 

It took a moment for Alex to consider her options, but Maggie knew that when the reminiscent smile slowly took over Alex’s features, that she wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. “When I was a child, I used to play hide and seek with my father in the hay maze.” She took a moment to pause and Maggie squeezed her hands. 

Alex turned toward her and Maggie smiled before grabbing the back of her girlfriend’s neck and pulling their lips together. 

When they pulled apart, Maggie rubbed her thumb along Alex’s jawline. She whispered, “That sounds like a plan.”

Maggie watched as Alex gazed back at her in adoration. It was a look Maggie had grown familiar with and every single time it felt like a warm blanket wrapping itself protectively around her once cold, distant heart. 

After a moment, Alex pulled away from her and laughed before grabbing Maggie’s hand and guiding her toward the hay maze. “This will be a lot more fun than when I played with Kara. She always promised not to use her x-ray vision but she’s a terrible liar.”

When they got to the entrance, Alex paid the fare and they stood just outside the start. In the center was a red flag waving above the maze for people to follow. Maggie could see Alex looking at it momentarily and then turned toward her with a sly smile. “Let’s make a bet.”

“Oh no.” Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose and laughed while shaking her head back and forth. 

Alex laughed. “How about the first person to the middle gets to decide the next activity?”

Maggie gave the impression that she was considering the option by tapping a finger to her chin. Then she turned toward her girlfriend, told her it was a deal, and then grabbed Alex by the nape of her neck and kissed her with such passion it left them both breathless. 

When Maggie pulled away, she opened her eyes and observed Alex’s eyes still closed while taking a moment to catch her breath. Then Maggie let go of Alex and started running into the maze.

Behind her, she heard Alex yelling, “Wait, that’s not fair!”

Maggie turned around to cup her hands around her mouth and yelled over the hay stacks, “Then you better get started.”

She could hear Alex huff before Maggie turned back around and started running around corners every which direction. 

Every direction Maggie turned, she got no closer to the red flag. She tried following kids but they had boundless energy and kept running in circles. Eventually she just decided to keep wandering at her own accord. 

Turning left around a corner, she ran straight into Alex who was coming opposite her. They caught themselves and laughed. Alex looked at Maggie, “Well at least I know that I still stand a chance.”

“I’m not sure this maze will ever end!” Maggie agreed. 

“Well, neither of us will win if we just stand here the whole time.” Then Alex pushed a lock of hair from Maggie’s face and tucked it behind her ear. She leaned forward and offered a chaste kiss. Then she pointed back the direction she came, “I’m going to go that way.”

Maggie momentarily watched Alex walk away - for absolutely no reason that had to do with how well Alex’s jeans were fitting - before following her until the next intersection and going the opposite direction. 

It took a while and a lot of wrong turns, but Maggie was able to eventually make it toward the center of the maze where the flag was. 

Surprisingly for her, she was the first one there. She stood against one of the stacks of hay looking toward where she just came. Behind her were two lines of hay leading toward the exit. Within moments, not even a minute, Alex came around the corner and Maggie watched her visibly deflate upon noticing that Maggie beat her to the finish line. 

“No!” Alex displayed a dramatic gesture of pretending she was shot in the heart with an arrow. When Maggie laughed at her, Alex stood straight and laughed along with her. “How long have you been waiting for me?”

Maggie faked looking at her watch, “Umm, maybe about five or ten minutes.” 

At that, Alex looked disappointed in herself, “I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting, I thought that maze was never going to end.” 

Maggie jutted out her bottom lip and pretended to look away. “I’ll forgive you if you give me a kiss!”

She watched Alex saunter toward her with a poor attempt at a predatory look. If she wasn’t wearing a cartoon face painting of a tiger, Maggie almost wouldn’t have laughed at her. But Maggie was always one for letting Alex know that she was a dork and struggled not to laugh. She held one of her hands in front of her mouth and another on her stomach. “I’m so sorry!” Tears began streaming down her face and she had to fan herself to calm down. “That would just look so much sexier if you hadn’t convinced us to get cartoons on our faces!”

Alex pouted, “Don’t laugh. They’re cute!” 

Still laughing, Maggie teased, “Oh, I never said they weren’t cute. You’re always adorable.” Then Maggie stepped forward and put her hand on Alex’s cheek and directed Alex to look at her. While almost serious, she whispered, “I believe you promised me a kiss.” 

Alex smiled, “I could promise this forever.” Then Maggie felt Alex grab her hips and pull her closer. With Maggie’s hand still on Alex’s cheek, she directed Alex’s face down toward her. 

Maggie still felt Alex smiling when their lips met. Then Alex moved her right hand up Maggie’s back while gently pressing their lips together. After a brief moment, Maggie felt Alex’s hand move toward the nape of Maggie’s next and tangle in her hair. At the same time, Alex opened her mouth and pushed her tongue out to begin caressing along Maggie’s lips while asking for permission to deepen the kiss. 

Naturally, Maggie obliged. She opened her mouth and began massaging her tongue along Alex’s tongue. If Maggie wasn’t wearing a jacket to shield her from the cooling temperature, the heat she felt from Alex’s kiss would have been more than enough to blanket her from the weather.

But in the middle of the maze was neither the time nor the place for such endeavors, as it was made painstakingly clear when Maggie heard a sharp cough behind Alex. They separated and looked over Alex’s shoulder and saw a woman in her thirties with two younger children holding her hands by her side. 

Maggie felt Alex laugh in front of her before Alex turned around. “I suppose we’ve been in this maze long enough.” Then Alex intertwined her fingers with Maggie’s and they started toward the exit giggling like two lovesick teenagers all the way. 

When they exited the maze, Alex turned toward Maggie. “So,” Alex started, “seeing as how you won the race, what would you like to do next?”

“Mmmm,” Maggie supplied while pressing herself against Alex, “not ‘what’ but ‘who.’” She felt Alex laugh against her. Maggie smiled and pressed her forehead against Alex’s shoulder. “Okay, point taken.” She paused momentarily, “I’ve been smelling the apple cider everywhere. Why don’t we get two of those and then take a hay ride from those tractors near the front?”

Maggie felt Alex lightly running her fingers up Maggie’s arms. Then Alex whispered, “sounds perfect.” 

So that’s how they ended up with their feet dangling from a stack of hay on the back of the trailer being pulled by a tractor. They each had a cup of apple cider clasped in one of their hands and the other intertwined with one another’s. Maggie smiled as she leaned against Alex’s side. There were nights in her lifetime that she wished she could store in a box to be opened and reminisced whenever she needed. Sitting here with Alex surrounded by the smell of apple cider, hay, and pumpkins made her love how far she’s grown since Nebraska. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp chill of the Fall weather. Falling for Alex was like a once in a lifetime search for a needle in a haystack. Yeah, she could love Alex forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of editing on my part. There is a very long story that has chained me to a wall in a cell of my own demons. I have been painstakingly busy with investigators, lawyers, and psychologists. Should I return to this at a later time when a deadline is not my demise, I will edit this story.
> 
> Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> This one is for you, Madlyn, as a tribute to the endless endeavor to breathing life back into Sanvers.


End file.
